La curiosidad mató al gato
by AlexandraArcher
Summary: Yang ha estado actuando de manera rara para Blake, ¿Tendra Phyrra algo que ver?


**_Hola a todos :3_** ** _Otro One-shot de RWBY para ustedes. Pero antes, quiero aclarar un par de cosas:_** ** _1.- No shippeo [Mucho] a Yang con Pyrrha. Creo que Bumblebee y Arkos son preciosos y son mis OTP._** ** _2.- El fanfic tiene lugar en un AU en donde Cinder ni Salem tienen lugar, por lo que ... Bueno... digamos que no hay spoilers ... muchos..._** ** _3.- Me basé en una entrevista que hicieron las actrices de doblaje_** ** _https/youtu.be/iagKdv7Etk4_** ** _minuto 46:02_** ** _tenía que hacerlo._**

 ** _Y... creo que ya. Disfruten_**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí._

 _X_

 _La curiosidad mató al gato..._

Eso es lo que dicen, ¿Cierto?

Pero no en todos los casos.

Era una hermosa noche estrellada, clima cálido y fresco a su vez, una de esas típicas noches que solo la primavera tiende a ofrecer. Ahí estaba yo, disfrutando del viento acariciar mi rostro y fingiendo poner atención a la plática que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa. Éramos muchos los que estábamos sentados frente a aquel banquete en el patio de la casa de los Xiao Long-Rose;Tai (como insiste en que lo llamemos), había invitado a los amigos de sus dos únicas hijas a pasar un merecido descanso de la Academia Beacon en tan pacífica ciudad, por lo que tanto el equipo RWBY, como el JNPR habíamos aceptado e ido en cuanto la oportunidad se presentó, trayendo con nosotros a Sun y Neptune.

Ninguno se quedó sin hacer algo en esa ocasión, todos habíamos puesto nuestra ayuda y esfuerzo para que hubiese tanta comida como para que el apetito voraz de Nora no dejara con hambre a nadie. Y ahora ahí estábamos, hablando y riendo, dejando nuestras preocupaciones de lado y enfocándonos en pasar un buen rato.

O al menos, eso hacían ellos. Mi atención se la había robado casi por completo una rubia de hermosos y expresivos ojos lila. Mi compañera y parte de nuestro equipo: Yang Xiao Long. Desde que había llegado, ella tenía un comportamiento extraño, paseaba de allá para acá murmurando cosas, se sobresaltaba cada que alguien entraba y estaba más cariñosa de lo usual conmigo y las demás del equipo.

 _"Está nerviosa porque planea algo para esta noche"_ Me había dicho Ruby, pero ni siquiera su pequeña y querida hermana sabía qué _. "Es obvio que se va a declarar"_ , fue lo que respondió Weiss cuando le consulté. Esas palabras hacían que mi corazón diera brincos nervioso. Hace no mucho, antes de que el festival Vytal comenzara oficialmente, había tenido la inoportuna casualidad de escuchar una conversación entre ella y Weiss. No había sido intencional, pero había oido lo suficiente como para saber que Yang sentía algo más que amistad por mí. Esa vez no supe cómo reaccionar, simplemente me había dado la media vuelta e ido a pasear por los alrededores de la escuela con Sun, relegando el pensar en eso para después. Pero ahora estaba junto a ella, y debía admitir que la curiosidad me estaba matando, Yang me contaba cualquier cosa y no podía soportar más que esta vez fuera la excepción. Ese silencio de parte de la rubia se sentía extraño.

— Hay algo que quisiera saber, Yang. — La mirada lila de la mencionada se posó en mí.

— Ajá…

— Has estado nerviosa desde que llegué… — Yang regresó su atención a la ensalada de papas que estaba comiendo después de eso, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando, así que continué. — Me preguntaba si está todo bien. — Un sonrojo surcó sus mejillas, moviendo su comida con el tenedor.

— S-sí. Todo está perfecto. — Fruncí el ceño, ¿Desde cuando Yang tartamudeaba?

— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿No es así? — Esta vez, la forma en que Yang me miró fue diferente, tanto que detuvo mi palpitar un segundo. Ella se mordió el labio y dejó de lado la ensalada. Inhaló hondo y suspiró.

— Blake, yo… — Pero no pudo terminar su oración, puesto que de la nada, la más pequeña del team RWBY salió detrás de la casa junto con la única persona que faltaba.

— ¡Oigan todos! ¡Pyrrha llegó! — Todos recibieron a la pelirroja con ánimo, saludando desde la mesa con palabras afables que la hacían sonrojar.

— Disculpen la demora. — Dijo ella con su timidez usual, sonriéndole a todos los presentes. No sabía qué fue lo que me impulsó y aun a la fecha no entiendo porqué eso me orilló a mirar a Yang.

Nunca la había visto abrir los ojos de esa forma, admirando lo bien que se veía la integrante de JNPR con aquel vestido blanco sencillo y su hermosa cabellera rojiza suelta al aire. Muchos de los presentes elogiaron su belleza, estaba segura de eso. Pero nadie de la misma forma muda en que lo hacía Yang, como si mirara a un ángel o algo parecido. Al menos esa fue mi impresión.

No pude seguir mirando más a mi compañera, agache el rostro y desvíe la mirada hacia Sun, quien tenía una pequeña pelea de cubiertos con Neptune. Me alivió saber que él no veía a Pyrrha de esa manera, pero no tanto como lo hubiera hecho el que Yang no lo hiciera. Había pasado algo con Sun en la misma noche, después de que escuché a Yang confesar su amor por mí ante Weiss. Un beso, bajo la rama gruesa de un árbol. Uno prolongado, pero que no me dio satisfacción alguna. Recuerdo haber llegado horas después a la habitación, Ruby y Yang no estaban _. "Bien hecho, Blake"_ fueron las palabras que Weiss usó para recibirme, sin rastro de sentimientos en su voz, aunque nunca supe si se refería al beso o a otra cosa.

Pyrrha hizo su camino hacia la mesa y tomó asiento a lado de Jaune, desafortunadamente, eso también la colocaba junto a Yang.

— Hola a todos. — Amablemente, Pyrrha recorrió a cada uno de nosotros con una sonrisa. Yo la correspondí, después de todo, la reacción de Yang no era del todo culpa suya.

— ¡Pyrrha! Me alegro de que estés aquí. — Jaune exclamó, feliz de ver a su amiga, a quien atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

— Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Pyrrha. — Añadió Ruby sentándose a mi lado.

— Gracias por invitarme. — Le respondió ella, sincera, antes de voltear a verla. — Hola, Yang. — Había algo en el tono que la pelirroja usó que hizo que mi entrecejo se frunciera y una sensación desagradable se instalara en mi estómago, ¿Pero por qué?

— Hey, Pyrrha. — Correspondió Yang, extrañamente más animada de lo que solía estar, haciendo que la molestia que comenzaba a surgir en mi pecho creciera más.

X

La velada estaba yendo de maravilla, la comida había sido deliciosa, los recuerdos y bromas llenaban el aire y había una convivencia espectacular entre todos, incluso los profesores presentes, Oobleck y Port, estaban divirtiéndose contando anécdotas de épocas pasadas en Beacon, la mayoría de las cuales avergonzaban a Tai o incluso a Crow. Voy a admitirlo, estaba pasando un rato tan bueno, que por un momento fui capaz de olvidar lo que había pasado con la llegada de Pyrrha.

Un sólo momento.

Fue pocos segundos después que, por azares del destino, Pyrrha y Yang voltearon simultáneamente a ver a la otra, ambas son sonrisas grandes producto de la risa que compartían con los otros. Verde y lila colisionaron sólo por unos instantes, los necesarios para que las dos se dieran cuenta de ello, se sonrojaran y miraran al instante a cualquier otra persona que no fuera la otra. Todo esto bajo mi atenta mirada.

No podía explicar cómo aquella pequeña interacción me había hecho sentir. Tenía tantas ganas de sentarme entre las dos y evitar cualquier otro encuentro como ese; nunca antes me sucedió con nadie más, ni con Adam, ni con Sun. Esa desagradable sensación que rodeaba mi pecho era nueva, no tenía ni idea de que Yang pudiera producirme tal malestar, ¿Pero cómo iba a averiguarlo? Todo ese tiempo nunca nadie había robado la clase de atención que mi compañera dedicaba… Hacia mí.

Respiré hondo, queriendo deshacerme de esos pensamientos y me levanté de la silla en la cual estaba sentada.

— Pasaré a tu baño. — Le informé a Ruby, no sentía las ganas de hablarle a Yang directamente.

— Está en el fondo. — Me dijo con su jovialidad de siempre antes de seguir enfrascada en una plática sobre armas con Ren y Nora.

Sin decir más, caminé hacia la casa sin dejar que mis pensamientos sobre el tema me abrumaran. Atravesé la puerta y seguí derecho por el pasillo, el sonido de afuera se hacía más bajo conforme avanzaba, hasta un punto en el que sólo se escuchaban mis pasos contra el piso de madera. Entré al baño y, al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, me permití soltarme. Cerré los ojos mientras recargaba mis manos en el lavabo, suspire y miré mi a reflejo devolverme una mirada extraña, combinación de resignación y esperanza. _"Me he enamorado de Blake, Weiss…"_ Las palabras que Yang usó esa vez se internaron en mi mente, el mismo tonto afligido en su voz que antes había servido para desorientarme, ahora se me antojaban como un salvavidas arrojado justo a tiempo hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, como si eso me ayudara a sacudir mis pensamientos fuera. Me lavé la cara y salí, sabiendo que parte de mí quería resolver lo que sentía por Yang, pero la otra se negaba en rotundo. No sabía cuál de las dos dejar salir.

Mas en tanto me decidía, su voz me hizo detenerme. Giré la cabeza, ella estaba en la cocina, justo por donde estaba pasando. Me pegué a la pared y, sigilosa, me asomé a ver qué sucedía, algo me decía que no debían saber que yo estaba ahí. Y fue lo más acertado, pues ahí Yang estaba, luciendo nerviosa. Con Pyrrha.

Una alarma se activó en mi cabeza, repitiendo _no_ una y otra vez; yo permanecí callada, sin embargo, escuchando cada palabra que salía de sus rosados labios.

— Yo… _Dust_ , creo que lo estoy echando a perder. — Una risa extraña se escuchó, Yang nunca se había reído de esa forma tan temblorosa.

— No, no. — Habló Pyrrha. — No es así. — Unos segundos de silencio, lleno de expectación. Yang se acarició el cabello un momento. Pyrrha agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. — Yang…

— Me gustas, Pyrrha. Mucho.

Mi corazón fue estrujado por una mano invisible sin delicadeza, el aire me faltó de la nada y tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar ningún sonido. _"Es obvio que se va a declarar."_ Weiss tenía razón, pero por unos momentos, creí que lo haría a otra persona. A mí.

— Sé que no hay posibilidad para mí, pero sólo quería que lo supieras antes de… — Mis ojos como los de Yang se abrieron tan grandes eran cuando la pelirroja la abrazó del cuello, uniendo sus labios en un beso repentino, el cual Yang no demoró en continuar. Rematandome.

Las vi besándose por unos segundos más, sintiéndome incapaz de moverme, llenando mi pecho de un dolor que no sabía que sentiría al ver que mi mejor amiga tuviera sentimientos hacia alguien más, y que fuera correspondida.

Por fin se separaron un poco después, yo sentí como si hubiera salido del agua. Por fin dejé salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y el sonido de las personas afuera volvió a mis orejas, así como la conversación entre ambas.

— Pero… Creí que Jaune… — Balbuceó, su voz más sedosa de lo habitual.

—Sí. — Interrumpió la pelirroja. — Me gustaba Jaune, pero con el tiempo empecé a notar que sólo era un buen amigo… — Se sonrojó un poco y añadió algo en susurro que, de no ser fauno, no habría podido escuchar. — y comencé a fijarme en ti. — La sonrisa de Yang se amplió, mitad felicidad, mitad ego.

— Seguro fueron los puns. — Presumió, causando la risa de Pyrrha.

— ¿Y tú? — En cuanto dejó de reír, la miembro del team JNPR hizo esa pregunta, llamando la atención de Yang. — Todo este tiempo creí que sentías algo por Blake.

La mención de mi nombre me sobresaltó, presté total atención a la rubia, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que dijera algo sobre mí, pero no sabía qué era lo que quería que fuera. Sentía esperanza en una respuesta desconocida en todos los aspectos. Yang torció la boca y se tensó por unos pocos segundos antes de volver a esa pose tan relajada que había adoptado, en la que abrazaba a la otra chica de la cintura.

— Yo también sentía algo por Blake, pero… — _¿Pero?,_ ¿Qué significaba eso? — Había estado hablando con Weiss sobre eso, ella me convenció de decirle lo que sentía. — Una risa irónica acompañó esa frase, como si hubiera sido una tontería divertida, nada de rencor o enojo en su voz, ni en su mirada. — Pero cuando fui a buscarla, la encontré besándose con Sun. — Escucharla decir eso me amargó todavía más el recuerdo de ese momento, llenándome de culpa y maldiciéndome mentalmente. — Decidí superarla después de eso, sabiendo que ella ya tenía a alguien más.

— Lo siento, Yang… — Pyrrha lucía triste, pero entonces Yang la tomó del rostro y siguió hablando con una dulzura que sólo había reservado para mí cuando me sentía mal.

— No lo sientas, al contrario. — Señaló. — Nunca se lo diré, pero le agradezco que me haya abierto los ojos. Somos miembros del mismo equipo y probablemente de habría arruinado nuestra química grupal. Pero sobre todo, gracias a ello pude verte en otra luz.

Los sentimientos que esas mismas palabras causaron eran tan contrarios. Mientras que Pyrrha sentía alivio y alegría, yo sentía tristeza , arrepentimiento y enojo. Yo había arruinado toda posibilidad de que Yang me perteneciera por un momento, había vendido mi felicidad por un beso que no lo valía. Y ahora no me quedaba más remedio que resignarme a sentir ese vacío enorme en mi pecho por el tiempo en que durara.

La curiosidad mató al gato, sí, pero un error me mató a mí.


End file.
